If You Could Only See
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: Would you betray the members of your squad if that meant you were the only one getting out alive?  seiftis


"I don't know how we got here….I really don't," thought Quistis Trepe as she picked the dirt from under her fingernail, sitting on a large gray rock…somewhere. Dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, the young woman looked as if to just be going on a jog rather than a mission that would strand her in the middle of nowhere. The area in which they were stranded seemed like the quiet unknown wilderness in which many trees as tall as mountains scraped the bright blue sky accompanied by the bright sun. A few monsters stood here and there, but did not pose a threat to the quad that patrolled the area with any sign that would tell them they would be able to finish their mission before they were 50. At the end of the forest stood a lake that shimmered in the afternoon light. Plants around the lake seemed shriveled up and lanky. Humidity hung in the air like a thick blanket. Anxiety and anger also mixed with the humidity and caused a lot of stress on the group. After successfully beridding her nails of the dirt, Quistis wiped her forehead with her arm for it started to bleed a little again.

Seifer Almasy stood a little ways away from the instructor, looking outward, trying to see if anything in the distance looked faintly familiar to an area they've been to before. He was in his usual attire except his trademark trench coat sat in his arms rather than on his body. Squall Leonheart, leader of his troops, paced the area in his usual attire, an evil expression on his face with no hope of changing anytime soon. The last member of their group, Zell Dincht, was missing from the immediate area for he went searching for any sign they were not really lost and to be as far away from Seifer Almasy as possible. Out of all the members of the group, Seifer Almasy looked the most injured. All the others sustained minor cuts and bruises although Quistis sustained a nasty looking cut on her forehead which she tells the group, "It looks more painful than it actually is." Seifer on the other hand, had larger bruises on his arms for what anyone can see and a black eye. Many cuts littered his face neck and arms. His clothes were tattered in small areas, but his coat seemed to be perfectly fine, except for a few blood stains. Zell seemed the most unharmed with a few scratches. A little while back a fight almost broke out between Zell and Seifer, but was stopped by Quistis and Squall, in which Zell accidently punched Quistis in the arm as she stepped in to try and maintain the peace. He apologized profusely, even though Quistis told him it would be alright only if he did not physically fight Seifer; it would not matter if they fought verbally because neither had a conscience for the other.

"How are we going to explain this to the Headmaster now?" wondered Squall as he stopped, look at his squad and then began pacing again. The leader knew that most of the responsibility would be placed on him and there would be dire consequences for such "foolish actions" taken on a mission. "If the blame could be placed on anyone, it would have to be Quistis Trepe. She just had to let her emotions get in the way of her duties. If you ask me, her skills are still mediocre. I should have used my instincts instead of listening to that foolish woman!" thought Squall bitterly and he became so impatient and deep in thought, he began to stray further and further away from the immediate area in the opposite direction Zell went.

"Squall!" shouted Quistis, bringing him out of his bitter train of thoughts. It took a bit of courage to even say his name because Squall didn't even want to look at Quistis at the moment. Even though he felt anger toward her, he would look out for her if anything happened because he was responsible for the now three people in his group.

"What!" he growled through gritted teeth and he turned around and looked up at the reinstated instructor reluctantly.

Quistis hesitated for a moment, looked away and said in a low tone, "You shouldn't go very far if you don't know where you're going." Just as Squall was about to respond with a fierce remark judging by the expression on his face, Zell returned to the sight, with a very somber expression on his face.

"I don't even see the car, we've walked so far, and the only way we're going to get somewhere is if we start walking until something happens," he told hopelessly. Seifer went over and sat on the rock that Quistis was sitting on and sat down next to Quistis who at the moment without thinking, laid her head on his shoulder. He in response put an arm around her shoulder as they listened to Zell and Squall talk strategy on getting out of the mess. Zell inquired here and there that Seifer was to blame, but Quistis's name was sprinkled in the blame game.

"Yea, if it wasn't for me…" Quistis muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Next chapter: the beginning 


End file.
